The Story of the Kid
by dragonfire-07
Summary: The story of Kid, and what he's been through. Few know Mr. Popper's story, and I intend to tell it to you all. Enjoy!
1. Introduction Thank you's and disclaimers

Before I get on to the true story, I just want to take the time and thank a few people. (I know, I know, cliché and boring). I would like to thank my parents (Even more so) and teachers (at this point I wouldn't mind being shot for being so cliché). I would also like to thank my good friend trinkid07. I use her username because you should read her story (ies, for the future). If it was not for her being obsessed with 'The Matrix' 1, 2, and 3, I would quite literally have never written this. Now, on to the story

A note: This story takes place between the first and second movies.

DISCLAIMER: I take credit for none of the characters in this that appeared in any of the films. I also borrowed some of the history in the chapter called 'Memories' from 'Always and Forever', by trinkid07, who, if you've read this, you know I love to death. (No, not in _that _way, so GET THOSE DIRTY THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD. Just kidding, she's a good friend).

                                    P.s. you should definitely read any and all stories by trinkid07

Now, REALLY on to the story!


	2. Found

"Captain! We're picking up a signal from the sewers!" Tank shouted. Morpheus ran over to the cockpit. He hadn't expected to get a signal at this time of the midnight watch.

"What is it?"

"It looks like the same signal we get when someone is unplugged, sir."

"Have you heard of anyone being unplugged later?"

"No."

"That's what I was afraid of."

~

"Shit!" Kid shouted as he plunged into the water. His arms waved and his legs kicked but he still sank slowly. His lungs burned. His eyes burned. Everything burned. He finally succumbed to the pain and fell into unconsciousness.

~

"We're approaching the source of where we were receiving the signal." Tank announced. Neo suddenly knew where he was. He didn't know how, but it was like he _sensed_ the man. He sensed the boy like he could sense agents in the matrix.

"He is where you found me." Neo said.

"How do you know that?" Tank asked.

"I don't know… I just do."

~

_Am I dead? Is this Hell?_ He would definitely be in Hell when he died, he knew. He had done things… Kid lay on a pile of trash, thinking, keeping his mind off of the pain. HE had gotten pretty beaten up while floating through the sewers. He dimly saw a dark shape with lights on it. _I must be seeing things. Boats don't, can't fly._ A light appeared, with a shadow in it. The shadow seemed to grow bigger…


	3. Zion

Agent Johnson began to put his gun away.

"We have problems." Jackson turned to see Agent Johnson holding a piece of what looked like one of the schools uniforms.

"Do you mean to tell me that 50 agents of 01 weren't able to catch one boy!?"

"Yes."

"Find him and destroy him."

"We can't."

"Why the Hell not!?"

"He self-substantiated."

"Shit."

"Yes, sir."

"We need to stop this now. If they find out what he did, they will know that they can just make people believe enough in the anomaly, and we lose our source of power forever."

~

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine."

"Where are we going?"

"Zion."

"We're not going to train him?"

"He is not ours to train."

~

Kid was lying on what felt like a metal table, and it felt like he was being stabbed by hundreds of needles. Someone was standing over him.

"Who…who are you?"

"My name is Neo."

"Neo…you're the one who saved me!"

"No, kid. You saved yourself." Kid heard his words echo as he drifted into sleep.

~

The funeral was nice. The elegy was in both English and Latin, and the flowers were beautiful. The only glitch occurred when two men in matching black suits and sunglasses showed up uninvited.

~

Kid awoke on a metal cot. Through his blurry vision, it looked to him like there were leeches all over his arms. As his vision cleared, he realized that they weren't leeches, they were holes. _Why are there holes in my arms?_ Out of one of the holes was sticking what looked like a cross between a computer cable and an IV. He pressed the button on it with some difficulty and pulled it out. As soon as he saw what was on the end of it, he wished he hadn't. The realization that he had had the giant needle in his arem caused him to black out again.

~

"Commander, we have a bogey on approach."

"One of ours or one of theirs?"

"It looks like ours Commander."

"I want access codes."

"Yes, Sir." The controller hailed the Nebuchadnezzar. "Their access code checks out, Commander. It's the Nebuchadnezzar."

"Finally. I wonder what took them so long."

~

"We're home." With this announcement, the crew ran to their rooms and packed their few belongings. "Damn it's good to be back."


	4. The Choice

"What took you so long?" Commander Locke raised his eyebrows and waited for Morpheus' answer.

"I apologize, sire. We rescued two men. One, who we've unplugged and trained, has proven himself to very likely be The One. I believe he is. The other, we found yesterday in the same spot. Indeed, Link and Tank tell me that they've pinpointed where his pod was. These two men, they were right next to each other. Neighbors on the same power tower."

"Odd coincidence. How were you able to find his pod?"

"When the machines insert someone into a new pod, it sends out a brief but distinct signal."

"I see. Like I said, odd coincidence."

"Like I've said, sir, I do not believe in coincidence. I ask you to take the boy and make him a soldier. I believe he is special."

"Why? What's so special about him?"

"He self-substantiated."

~

Kid woke with a start. It still gave him nightmares. Sometimes he regretted not letting, what were they called again? Agents. Sometimes he regretted not letting the agents catch him. _My God. We're at war with machines. I can be loaded into a computer program_. It made him giddy to think of it. That was one reason why he was always in trouble. His whole life, in the matrix, he had loved computers. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, the door opened.

"Commander Locke wants to see you." With that, the messenger turned and left. _Commander Locke? Who the Hell is that?_

~

So, Kid, you can either come with me, and help me stop him, or you can stay here and train for the APU corps." Morpheus leaned back in his chair. Kid could imagine himself being offered two pills, like he was told most 'unplugged' were. However, instead of choosing whether to really live or not, he was choosing _how_ to live. Right now, all Kid could think about was Neo, how he had saved him by telling him the truth and training him. _It was only a little bit of kung fu, and I can't let Morpheus know I know it._ He didn't know why Neo didn't want to take credit for it, though.

"I want to go with Neo." He said.

"Okay. We leave in two days." Morpheus Looked at Commander Locke, with a look that asked if he wanted to add anything.

"Congratulations on your recruitment, soldier."


	5. Traitors

"They know."

"How?"

"Link and Tank ran a test on him for the remainder of the trace program in his body. They didn't find anything but that shit you feed us."  
"Good work."

"What do I get for it?"

"You get to live when our army gets to Zion."  
"And be reinserted?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

"I'll get them back for killing my Cypher. Especially Tank. Goddamn him. Goddamn them all."

"Glad to hear it. See you in thirty days."

"Bye."

~

"We have an insider."

"Who is it?"

"It is Reagan's lover. They call her 'Reboot'."

"What does she know?"

"That they know that the boy self-substantiated."

"Is that all?"

"No. She told me where they were taking the boy."

"Where?"

"To stop him."

"When you say 'him' you can't mean the leader?"

"I do, sir."

"Johnson, he is the most closely-kept secret in the matrix. If his true presence is revealed it will mean the downfall of the matrix, and our energy source." Agent Jackson seemed on the edge of attacking is subordinate.

"I know, sir."  
"I want ten agents posted on his security team at all times."

"Yes, sir."


	6. Mission

"So do you actually know what our mission is?"

"No. Don't you?"

"If I did, do you think that I would be asking?"

"Good point."

"Well, whatever it is, at least we'll be together."

"That's what is important."

"That is just what I was going to say!"

"I know."

"Trin?"

"Yea, Neo?"

"I'm really scared Trin."

"I know. Me too."

"Well, we'll be scared together."

~

"Morpheus?"

"Yes, Kid?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to stop a dangerous enemy."

"I know, but the President of the United States?"

"I have told you before. He is not human. He is a program from the machine nation 01. Whenever there needs to be a new President, they created a new version of the program. This has been going on for 200 years. We have just learned of it, and it is our duty to make sure it never happens again."

"But how are we supposed to stop them from continuing?"

"I don't know."


	7. Plan

Hi it's me again, sorry it has been so long. At first I had a ton of homework, but then I was just lazy. A few reviews wouldn't hurt… Anyhoo, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!

~

_I can't believe I get to serve on the same ship as Neo. The One._

"Kid?" Kid turned around and saw his idol standing in the doorway.

"Yes, sir!"

"Don't do that. And _don't _call me sir. I'm just a normal guy, doing his part."

"Sir, no sir, sir."

"Stop. You saved yourself."

"We need to formulate a plan. Morpheus wants everyone in the cockpit now."

"Okay."

~

"Our goal is to stop an Agent for good."

"That's impossible."

"No it is not. It has been tried before, and succeeded."

"How? "

"Kid, I don't know, but I do know that we will find a way."

"Yes, sir."

"Neo."

"Yes?"

"Is there a way that you can delete the programming?"

"Not unless I have a code to do it, or I am at the mainframe of the entire matrix."

"Okay."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Kid?"

"I have an idea."

"What is it?" All five other passengers turned to look at the young man.

"I can create a code to delete a program."

"What's the catch?"

"I'm the only one who could install it."

"Why?"  
"Because it would be so complex."

"How do you install it?"

"I would have to insert it into an agent's body."

"Okay, next plan."

"Link."

"Yes, sir?"

"If you are going to operate on this ship, you have to trust me."

"Yes, sir. But,"

"No buts." Link looked away, aggravated.

"So now the problem is, how do we accomplish that?"

"We could all surround an agent without him knowing, and try to hold him down. Then, Kid could insert the… thing."

"Trinity, that's crazy!" Neo's expression was more concerned than horrified.

"Neo I can see right through you. I know you just don't want me to be hurt." Neo sighed, exasperated.

"Like I said, you know me too well."

"So where do we do it?"

"I have an idea." Neo grinned at his thought.


	8. The Mission

Sorry it took me so long to get this last chapter out, but between school, my sister always being on the computer, and laziness, it is hard to be motivated. I'm trying out something new that was suggested to me in a review, so I hope you like it. Some reviews might help, though…

            The team walked out of the inconspicuous building and into their old Cadillac. _I remember this car_, Neo thought. This was the car he had had the bug removed from almost six months ago.

"Okay, everyone remember the plan?" Morpheus asked.

"Yes. We go in, Neo traps an agent, Kid injects the code, and we get out." Trinity reported. _Easier said than done._ She was thinking.

"It's too simple." Everyone looked at her, shocked. _Why would Trinity be scared?_ They were all thinking. They all thought her to be a warrior, to be fearless. If she was scared, why shouldn't they be? Trinity drove along, silently. They finally arrived at their destination. Neo walked through the doorway, then the metal detector, first. Trinity, then Kid, then Morpheus followed him. The guard turned at the entrance.

"Welcome, sir. Can I help you?" Neo hesitated at the kindness before spinning him around and snapping his neck. Trinity took out the other guard in the same way. The guards never had time to radio for help.

"Damn!" Trinity shouted. They had wanted backup to be called for. Morpheus took out his cell phone.

"Tank. I know, no backup was called. Yes, it was our fault. Tank, calm down. We'll handle it the old fashioned way." He put the phone away. "Okay, people we need to cause havoc. Neo and Trinity go up as many levels as necessary to find more guards to piss off." Neo and Trinity left.

Neo and Trinity stood watching and waiting for their chance. Finally, the guard fell asleep at his post. They snuck up and hit the alarm button underneath the desk, then snapped the guard's neck. They watched the screen as another guard's face appeared.

            "Is everything all right down there?" the guard asked. Then she watched as a man and woman punch out the camera hookup.

            Neo's phone rang.

            "Hello? Yes, Tank that was me. It was? Good." He hung up. "Backup was called. Let's go rejoin them."

            Meanwhile, Morpheus and Kid were hiding in the restroom. Neo joined them, and they went out to meet Trinity. They could hear the boots of many military men running to position themselves for attack. _Reminds me of last time. _ Thought both Neo and Trinity. They had fought through the same situation in order to save Morpheus.

            "Everyone get ready!" Trinity, Morpheus, and Neo spread out, hiding behind pillars. Kid moved back, taking out two desert eagles for protection. He wasn't allowed to fight, as he was too valuable.

            Trinity, Neo, and Morpheus all took out their weapons of choice. As the leader of the military force said 'FREEZE!', all three started running and shooting. _Reminds me even more of last time._ With Neo's abilities, however, they were able dispatch the enemy much more quickly this time. They continued up to the area where the best fighters were.

            The guard was getting ready for action. He was the commander of the military forces in the building. Suddenly, he jerked around as if his spine was being electrocuted. What looked like green electricity was jumping from his fingers to his head and everywhere else.

So there it is, the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next one out soon, but no promises. School is almost over, so that should help. But then there are finals, and… sigh Anyhoo, reviews will help me to write!


	9. Problems

Hi, sorry about the crazy long wait. I've been busy all summer, and now I am just starting to remember this. I had to read my own story to remember the plot, so if it seems off, you know why. I would appreciate reviews, even though I don't deserve them. (Pouts, sighs), in any case, have fun reading this. I'll try to be better later. And now, on to the story!

---

"Sir, they are coming."

"I expected as much. I am not deaf, you know." The President turned and stared at the secret service member. _All those people think that secret service agents are aliens. They have no idea._ The agent, for that is what he was, looked up into his superior's steely eyes. The President looked out the floor-to-ceiling bulletproof windows. _I am invincible. _He thought. _Well, for four more years, anyway. _He had no apprehensions about being deleted. It was just part of the cycle.

---

Neo kicked in the door to the roof. _What the Hell??_ He was looking out over what looked like the Chateau Villette. _How can this be?_

"We've got problems." Neo closed the door and opened it again. Same thing.

"They knew we were coming." Morpheus, for once, stated the obvious. "This constitutes a change of plan." With that he turned around and headed back toward the car. Trinity, Neo, and Kid followed.

They drove back to the phone and logged out. Crap. They all met in the mess hall to discuss new plans. Neo was pissed.

"How could they know?"

"Think. How did they know about you?" Morpheus turned his back to the table. "They have someone on the inside. And that someone is going to be the one to get us killed. Unless, that is, we find him, and stop him."

"So now the problem is, who is it?" Trinity finally voiced her thoughts.

"A question that desperately needs answering."

---

Worlds away, in a diner, a woman was eating steak with a well to do gentleman in a black suit.

"Everything is going as planned." The woman took a bite of her steak. "They will not survive the next attack?"

"No. And if they do, make sure that they are never allowed back to Zion." The woman nodded, got up, and left.

Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. I'll try to make this a weekend thing. If that is too difficult (what with an AP and three honors classes) then I will try to make it monthly. A few reviews will help, methinks. (hehe, nuther fun word). Peace, ma homies.


End file.
